


Perfect Fit

by threewalls



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Crossdressing, F/M, First Time, Genderplay, Maids, Uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-19
Updated: 2011-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: Luke would look so lovely as a maid, wouldn't he? And Tear would be so handsome in Luke's viscount uniform.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Fit

**Author's Note:**

> Based, in a roundabout way, on this skit from TOA Special Fandisk: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JaEtiBiYe4s

The palace has dozens of spare uniforms, for maids of all heights and builds. Female heights and builds. But Luke is not the Emperor of Malkuth, or Tear's brother, or even Luke's brother, whose muscular conditioning would have made the sleeves a difficulty even if they could have made the buttons meet along the back of his spine.

Tear lets her fingers linger there for longer than necessary, before reaching up to arrange Luke's hair once more above the uniform's high collar. Then, she slips on the gloves, the final piece of her own costume, her own underthings layered under Luke's Viscount parade dress.

Luke's hands are dancing over his skirts, pressing the short length of fabric against his thighs. Tear has long thought Luke looked cute, has looked for other words, tried on handsome, dashing, striking, but like this, cute is the only word that will do. He's cute, and she wants to look at him like this. Tear doesn't want to only look at him.

Luke looks at her, looking up from his hands and coyly over his shoulder. An answering smile tugs at Tear's mouth. Letters between Yulia City and Baticul bridge their absences from each other. She's missed him, these months apart.

Tear gives him a nod, and Luke grins, he twirls, and his skirts flare out ever so slightly over his hips. Luke giggles. He's adorable.

"Let me help you with your clothes, Master."

Luke reaches out, adjusting the jacket so that it sits more evenly across Tear's more narrow shoulders, and giving Tear time to unfreeze. The jacket is more comfortable unbuttoned, but the belt fits around her waist, at the smallest notch. Luke's shirt fits her differently than it fits Luke, but buttons over her most modest brassiere. Luke settles the sash into the pressed linen valley down the centre of her chest.

His hands sit one on the belt and one with fingers hooked under the sash. His face is pink, he's looking at her face, looking for approval and affection, and he's standing too far away for Tear to simply kiss him.

Girls shouldn't start things-- a voice that sounds just like her dead brother's echoes in her mind --but if Tear doesn't start something they'll stand here in her guest room, with the door locked, and just look at each other until it's time for dinner --

"Stupid."

"Tear--?"

Tear grabs Luke by the shoulders, pulling him against her body and walking him backwards. Her fingers are tangled in his hair, tilting his head at the angle she wants, her tongue pushing in as his mouth opens under hers. His hands scrabble over her back, not pushing her away, never that, but as uncertain as butterflies.

"Down," Tear mutters, between one demanding kiss and the next.

Luke's hands settle on her hips, gripping tight in the sudden instant that Tear tips them both onto the bed. He lands with a squeak, bright, wide, green eyes in a face as pink as the soft, swollen arc of his mouth.

Here Tear towers over Luke, the thin fabric of her trousers pressing against Luke's stockings. A hand on Luke's waist, on his hip-- Tear tugs off the glove with her teeth-- fisting in the fabric of Luke's skirt and pulling it up until she can feel the smooth skinned muscles of Luke's bare thighs jumping under her touch.

They're both blushing. She's never-- he's never-- they've never got this far before. Tear can feel her heart thudding in her lips, her chest and in the heat where the trousers press in.

With his skirt raked up, Luke can open his legs wider, eagerly spreading his knees to fit around Tear's hips. His hands are uncertain behind Tear's back, waiting to be directed.

"Ca-- Can I help you, Master?"

Tear leans down, tucks a lock of hair behind Luke's ear. "Luca," she whispers against his mouth. "Help me with my buttons."

**Author's Note:**

> You can also comment at my [DW](http://threewalls.dreamwidth.org/155068.html) or my [LJ](http://threewalls.livejournal.com/348682.html?format=light).


End file.
